Démasqué
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Parfois on tombe sur des choses même si on ne devrait pas. Pis ensuite, on s'identifie aux événements et on prévient silencieusement notre "double" de son futur turbulent et rempli de surprise.


**Ohayo !**

**Pairing:** [Nishinoya x Azumane] & [Tsukishima x Kuroo]

**Rating:** K+

**Disclamer**:  Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. -_Pas encore_-.

**Résumé:**Parfois on tombe sur des choses même si on ne devrait pas. Pis ensuite, on s'identifie aux événements et on prévient silencieusement notre "double" de son futur turbulent et rempli de surprise.

**Note**: Emploi de la première personne du singulier.

**Note 02**: Je ne sais pas si je dois mettre un spoiler ou pas mais dans le doute puisque le Capitaine des Nekoma n'est pas encore arrivé dans l'anime! _-soit dit en passant, je l'attends avec impatience *-*_-.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Démasqué.**

* * *

Il te touche le bras, tu deviens embarrassé.  
Il te frôle les cheveux, tu détournes le visage.  
Il te dévisage sans raison, tu y penses pendant des heures.  
Il te sourit pour te féliciter d'un bloc, tu essais de te surpasser lors du prochain coup.  
Tu n'vois pas tout ce que tu fais pour éviter ce qui te dérange mais je suis passé par là également.  
C'est le début d'un truc que t'avais pas prévu. Le début d'un truc qui t'échappes et tu détestes ça.  
Ça s'explique pas en plus. Ça te tombe dessus et t'y peux rien.  
Rien n'est ta faute, c'est celle de l'autre. C'est forcément celle de l'autre parce que tu n'as rien fait pour qu'il te fasse frissonner ainsi mais c'est comme ça.  
Tu dois subir parce que t'aime bien ce qui t'arrive et ça te dépasse.

Depuis que tu l'as rencontré, tu parles plus. Tu es plus arrogant.  
Depuis que tu t'entraines avec lui, tu t'énerves plus. Tu t'entraines plus longuement.  
Depuis que le camp d'été a commencé, tu cherches un moyen de l'approcher avec comme excuse des réponses à tes questions muettes.  
Depuis qu'il est familier avec toi, tu atténue tes remarques et le laisse t'appeler comme il veut.  
Depuis qu'il te cherche, tu essaie de le trouver en retour.  
C'est pas ta faute. C'est ton corps qui veut cette proximité. Toi, tu luttes encore mais pas lui. Ton être _–lui-_ est déjà entièrement dévoué à l'autre.  
On peut tous le voir _–les plus observateurs_- et, j'peux déjà t'annoncer que t'es foutu !  
Même Yamaguchi voit qu'un truc cloche chez toi ! Il a même demandé à notre capitaine pourquoi tu t'entrainais plus avec nos adversaires que tes propres coéquipiers.

Tu peux répondre à cette question !? Moi je peux.  
Tu essaies de trouver le plus de moment possible à côté de ce chat parce qu'il t'attire. J'sais pas ce qui t'attire. Il est bruyant, énervant, exubérant et nerveux.  
…Dit comme ça, je sais exactement pourquoi tu t'accroches à lui. Dit comme ça, il a la même description que Noya et je comprends.  
Ce qui est attirant ce sont ses sourires. Sa facilité à toucher les autres. Et « ce » sourire qu'il a pour toi. Ai-je raison !? Je pense.  
Tu devrais pas trop de monter la tête. Tu es jeune –_on est jeune_-, tu peux te lancer tête baissé sans avoir peur et en faisant des erreurs. Tu as le droit. Les erreurs sont faites pour apprendre mais, si je pouvais dire un truc, ça serait ça.  
Tu ne fais aucune erreur à suivre ton cœur qui bondit face au chat. Un chat c'est mignon. Lance-toi et tu verras ce que ça donne.

Pis tu sais, j'pense pas qu'il attendra plus longtemps.  
Kuroo Tetsuro est du genre à prendre ce qu'il veut –_de ce que j'ai pu voir_- alors si tu ne te décides pas par toi-même, je crois bien qu'il va te kidnapper ou un truc du genre.  
Il va te mettre devant le fait accompli et tu ne pourras qu'accepter ce qu'il va te dire et ce qu'il va te faire. Tu vas subir sa trop grande envie.  
Pis quand je vous vois là, tous les deux l'un près de l'autre, j'me dis que c'est flagrant.  
Y'a un truc entre vous. Ses doigts jouent avec ton avant-bras et tu ne dis rien. T'as même des rougeurs au niveau de tes joues et voir Tsukishima Kei rougir est rare. …Presque surnaturel !  
Pis, sincèrement vous n'êtes plus que deux dans ce grand gymnase et vous n'avez pas l'air de jouer.  
Même Kotaro-san –_le capitaine de Fukurodani_- s'en est allé.  
Alors arrête de te combattre toi-même et fonce, Kei ! Il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. Au pire, tu vas tomber amoureux d'un gars.  
D'un gars qui n'habite pas la porte à coté mais tu vas aimer.

Tu vas adorer ce sentiment, j'en suis sûr.  
Souriant pour moi-même, j'essaie de partir sur la pointe des pieds. Vous laissez tranquille et la meilleure des choses à faire. …Ou alors vous donnez un coup de pouce mais…, non.  
Ce n'est plus la peine, Kuroo ne patiente plus apparemment. Il t'embrasse et t'as pas l'air contre.  
T'es même carrément pour avoue ! …Pis tes mains n'accrochent pas sa veste au hasard.  
Je ne vois plus rien désormais. Je vous laisse.  
Je vous laisse parce que quelqu'un m'attend moi aussi.  
J'étais un peu comme toi, Tsukishima. Je voulais pas voir ce que j'avais juste en face de moi.  
J'voulais pas comprendre tous les signes qui me narguait et, c'est lui qui a dû me « sauter dessus ».  
Et si j'ai été étonné, j'ai immédiatement compris pourquoi je laissais sa langue jouer avec la mienne.  
…Parce qu'inconsciemment, je le voulais depuis longtemps.

Rejoignant le dortoir qu'on partage avec toutes les équipes du camp d'entrainement, mes mains s'excitent déjà.  
C'est pas un truc pervers ou quoi. C'est même pas malsain. C'est comme quand je joue avec le ballon sauf qu'au lieu de ça, je joue avec d'autres mains et un corps plus petit.  
J'aime bien sentir cette peau contre la mienne et j'aime bien m'endormir à ses côtés.  
Bientôt tu vas connaitre ça, blondinet. Toi aussi tu vas devenir accro à une peau, à une odeur, à une voix, à des gestes.  
Entrant dans le bâtiment, je grimpe les escaliers et si le bruit n'est déjà plus c'est parce que tous sont épuisés de la journée passé.  
En même temps, nos coachs nous ont fait travailler dur –_enfin pas tous à ce que j'ai pu voir_-.  
Passant par la salle d'eau avant de rejoindre mon lit, je retire mes chaussettes et mes vêtements en trop.  
Détachant mes cheveux, je masse mon crâne douloureux et rejoins enfin mon futon.

Mes muscles sont engourdis d'avoir trop exercés.  
Et quand je rejoins ma couche, je ne suis même pas surpris de voir qu'elle est déjà occupée. On ne peut pas vraiment passer de temps ensemble ces temps-ci.  
Ce n'est pas une plainte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. On doit s'entrainer pour gagner nos futurs matchs mais…, le serrer de temps à autre dans mes bras n'est pas de refus.  
Me glissant sans bruit et sans brusquerie, j'entre sous les draps et me fait une petite place au côté de Nishinoya.  
Il est mignon quand il dort. Et j'espère qu'il ne m'entendra jamais dire un truc pareil parce que sinon je suis bon pour être ruée de coups.  
Il n'aime pas que je dise ce genre de chose. J'comprends pas pourquoi, c'est la vérité, il est adorable quand il essaie d'être sérieux ou quand –_comme là_- il laisse son visage dessiner des trucs que seul moi j'peux voir.

**_ …Asahi~**

**_ Désolé Yu, je m'allonge seulement.**

Il ronchonne _–gémit plus qu'autre chose-_ et m'attire vers lui pour que sa chaleur ne disparaisse pas.  
Me cachant de la couette, je nous couvre tous les deux et comme souvent _–toujours_- son petit corps encercle le mien.  
Ses mains entourent mon torse et ses jambes mon bassin.  
Il s'agrippe comme si j'avais l'intention de m'échapper alors que s'il me laissait parler, il saurait que je n'ai pas l'intention de le lâcher.  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux éparpillés, je le cajole et sourit. Je le serre contre moi et tout mon corps s'apaise.

**_ Où est-ce que t'étais !?**

**_ Au gymnase. …Y'en a encore deux qui s'entrainaient.**

Un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de Noya et s'il se dandine contre mon corps, j'agrippe également ses lèvres.  
Parce que ça me manquait. Parce que j'en ai envie.  
Parce que j'adore l'embrasser et qu'il me laisse toujours faire. Tu verras Tsukishima, un jour _–dans très peu de jour à dire vrai- _tu vas, _toi aussi,_ adorer être embrasser comme ça.  
Embrasser comme si t'étais la personne la plus importante au monde. Parce que c'est ce que Yu est pour moi. Il est le « truc », la « chose » la plus importante pour moi en dehors du Volley.  
Même s'il est très souvent occupé de m'engueuler et de me frapper. Dans le fond, je sais qu'on a les mêmes sentiments lui et moi.  
Ma main passe sur sa mâchoire, caresse sa nuque et sa joue et s'il me sourit dans son sommeil, j'ai le gout de graver cette image.  
Je suis sans doute trop peureux pour tout lui dire ouvertement, pour lui répliquer comme bon me semble mais, c'est mon côté froussard qui l'a attrapé !

**_ …Reste ici maintenant. Bonne nuit, Asahi.**

Fermant les yeux, j'embrasse une dernière fois sa tempe.  
Je lui souffle un « bonne nuit » au creux de son oreille et mes lèvres sourient.  
On sort ensemble depuis près d'un an. Au début on se cachait et ensuite, la personnalité désinvolte et hyperactive de Noya a eu le dessus sur nous.  
On n'est pas un exemple à suivre mais, si toi l'blondinet, tu peux connaitre ça alors je t'le souhaite.  
De toute façon, entre les mains de ce capitaine j'me dis que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir. Vu ce que j'ai vu, tu es déjà bien atteint.  
Sans doute autant que moi, quand ce petit microbe m'a sauté dessus !

… .

Le lendemain est difficile.  
Et si je frotte durement dans mes yeux pour me réveiller, aucuns bruits n'est encore présent dans la pièce.  
Tous sont encore occupés de dormir, je l'ai envie un peu…, ou pas.  
Contre moi, Yu est toujours et si je mêle mes doigts à sa chevelure, j'en profite également pour détailler la pièce.  
Baillant et étirant mon bras libre, j'essaie de faire craquer une nuque capricieuse. Puis quand je me tourne sur la gauche, un truc inhabituel apparait.  
Un intrus qui n'a rien à faire ici me fixe, frotte dans ses cheveux et me sourit même.  
Qui est-ce !? Le leader des Nekoma en personne. …Et il se trouve dans le futon du « petit » blond.  
Encore étonné de ce que je vois, je frotte de nouveau mes paupières et là, le noiraud pose son doigt sur sa lèvre. Ne rien dire !? Ça me va. Je ne suis pas du genre à ébruiter quoique ce soit.  
Alors si je lui réponds d'un signe de tête, un large sourire se dessine sur son visage.

**_ …Allonge-toi, Tetsuro-baka… .**

La voix de Tsukishima est basse mais parfaitement audible dans cette pièce silencieuse.  
Son timbre est endormit. Complètement dans les vapes et pourtant –_de ce que je vois_- c'est bien sa main qui agrippe le t-shirt du chat.  
Reposant mon crâne sur mon oreiller, je les laisse. Je laisse leur petite intimité même si je peux entendre la réplique de ce noiraud.  
Et à en juger du bruit, il s'est fait frapper. …Qu'elle idée de dire à un timide inavoué qu'il est adorablement mignon. …C'est un suicide volontaire.  
Contre ma volonté, je vois la couette du blondinet voler dans les airs _–et certainement les recouvrir_- et peu de temps après, des bruits de baisers et de gémissements étouffés.  
Je préfèrerais ne pas entendre. Pourquoi me suis-je réveillé maintenant !? …Yu aide-moi à retrouver le sommeil ou alors dépêche-toi de te lever parce qu'ils vont me donner des idées malsaines.

Mon avant-bras sur mes yeux, je me mets sur le côté pour avoir face à moi mon petit-ami.  
Sa respiration est encore calme et légère.  
Ses yeux sont encore clos et sans aucunes rides d'expressions.  
Sa bouche est encore lisse, sans sourire n'y bouderie.  
Et sa peau est encore blanche. Plus aucun signe de mon passage ne parait et je vais devoir y remédier.  
Embrassant son front, le seul fait de le voir paisible me fait retrouver le sommeil.  
Il a des effets curieux sur moi. Il peut me faire passer des rires à la colère en une seconde. Du calme à l'énervement en très peu de temps et si je cherche dans ma mémoire nos tous premiers baisers  
Je suis persuadé d'une chose, …On était certainement aussi amoureux que c'est deux-là à nos côtés.  
J'espère seulement une chose pour eux. …Qu'ils ne réveilleront pas les autres !  
Parce que… Sawamura, Suga et les autres sont toujours de très mauvaise humeur au réveil.  
J'aurais peut-être dû les prévenir.

**_ ****é****vitez les bruits étranges. **

Ma voix n'est pas forte pourtant, leurs embrassades se terminent.  
J'entends le doré rechigner contre Tetsuro le plus silencieusement possible et j'entends l'autre s'excuser d'une étrange manière.  
Certainement à la manière de Yu.  
Le blond continue sa réprimande et je suis persuadé qu'il est extrêmement gêné d'avoir été entendu _–découvert-_ mais qu'il ne s'en fasse donc pas, je suis persuadé que son petit-ami lui a déjà avoué que je garderais ma langue.  
Je ris sans bruit de leur dispute enfantine et après ça, le sommeil me rattrape.  
J'ai encore une heure pour profiter d'un corps et d'une couette.  
Et c'est ce que je veux. Je les espionnerais plus tard _–même si ce n'est pas voulu_-. Je t'aiderais à un autre moment Tsukishima.  
Parce que je suis persuadé qu'il viendra me parler aujourd'hui. Me dire que _« ce n'est pas ce que je crois_ ». Qu'il y a eu « _méprise »._  
Mais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, je vais le rassurer et il sera toujours autant gêné.  
Enfin bon, pour l'instant laisse-moi profiter de mon corbeau Tsukishima comme toi, tu profites de ton chat en ce même moment.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'espère que cela vous a plu. A une prochaine fois..., sans doute.

Et d'ici là, continuez à aimer -_dévorer_- le Yaoi!

**L.**


End file.
